If I die
by Lola0cutie
Summary: Morgansville vampires! A letter from claire, only to be read if she dies... It tells shane, michael and eve her feelings to them, My first fanfic!


My first fan-fic!.

**I wrote this incase something ever happens to me, now or in the future. **

Name: Claire Danvers

Age at time of writing: 18

Living: The glass house

Morganville

Texas

**USA**

Me and shane, Shane and i have been going out for two years now and since meeting him i've really-how do you put it?-flourished? From being a bullied 16 year old to an 18 year old women, facing the world and Morganville. I guess i kinda need to thank queen bitch monica Morell for pushing me down the stairs cause thats when i moved in to the glass house. I live with my bestfriend, eve, my landlord, michael (he used to be a gohst and now he's a-ill explain later) Theres a secret to morganville that only the residents know. Some more then most, I know more then most though. That leads me to trouble, I seem to attract trouble light a moth to flame. Once i get involved in it i always have to fix it. Its like a game of stuck in the mud and the people who get me out of it our the glass house crew.

The trouble always comes from the vampires, the nonbreathers. Michaels one of them, he got made into a ghost by oliver (a badass vampire) who was trying to turn him into a vamp but failed so the house saved him and then Amelie (the founder and most badass vamp and my protector) completed the change. I remember when he looked me in the eye and said "I'm half-alive, Claire. There's no going back, i can only go forwards". After this he is a full fledged vampire.

Michaels going out with eve. Shes the bestest friend i have ever probably had. Shes been my big sister since i moved in. She gave me... tips and-em... Pointers for me and shane. She has told me to be careful and told me all the stuff you don't learn in college...

Anyways! I went to college early and got on the wrong side of Monica who thinks- thought - she ruled the town cause her dad WAS the mayor (then he died so her brother was and then he died...) I got scared when she threatened me so i ran to the glass house.

Since being here i've fought the bishop (Amelie's farther), the draug (a creature that is attracted to vampires), i found a cure to the vampire disease, i also fixed the machine that runs Morganville when it started to wipe people memories and I even helped get rid Shane's father and his gang of thugs (a biker gang who hates vampires because of what they did to Shane's family) I have also

Shane (my tall, sexy boyfriend) has helped me through thick and thin. Even when i died (and was bought back to life by my crazy scientist boss) he still loved and trusted me. He was my first and my last hopefully. He has saved me from danger multiple times. At first i thought he looked at me like a sister seeing as i am the same age as Alyssa would have been. Alyssa died in a fire which is thought to be lit by monica. Then him, his mum and his died when on the run but they caught his mum and made it look like suicide. Shane had to be the one to find her. He then came back to morganville just to get revenge but now he fits in and gets along.

I work for Myrin (a crazy vampire who made the machine that runs morganville.) He has taught me so much that couldn't be taught anywhere else, especially since he was henry the eights scientist and even older! He has showed me how to make portals using alchemy and showed me how to do almost anything! He works for Amelie who is the founder of morganville. I live in the first founders house. The house is alot stronger then a normal house. The house can save people if they die. I got murdered by a person- thing- called Magnus. He snapped my neck in the house and the house turned me into a ghost which then meant my vampire boss saved me. I want my children and family to live in a founders house once I'm gone. It will keep you safe.

Eve, my best friend i have ever had, i love you and if anything happens to me i want you look after my family. You have taught me soo much and i love you. If it wasn't for you me and shane would never have been together and that would have torn me apart

Michael, you have protected me and cared for me. You let a stranger into your home and thank you soo much for everything. Treat eve right cause you know otherwise she'll kill you!

Shane, love you forever and always. My first love, my only and my last. Bad boy collins, get over me if anything happens. You can do better but you chose me, you have made my life complete...


End file.
